systerskapetfandomcom-20200213-history
Agather Khadath'non
Fullständigt namn: Agather Kuyashin Khadath'non * Ålder: ?? * Synbar ålder: ~30, rena ungdomen! * Civilstatus: Tre Fruar, alla fristående och viljestarka. * Talang: Magiker * Militärisk Rank: Väldigt hög * Politisk Rank: Väldigt hög Bakgrund * Född ur en högt ansedd familj med gamla anor och blodslinjer * Verkade och studerade flitigt en lång tid i skuggan av sin äldre broder Ashathier * De två utgjorde dock tillsammans ett farligt komplement till varandra. Under tiden resten av familjen gick ur tiden (föräldrarna i krig, syskonen är till denna dag oklart), ledde bröderna inte enbart styrkor och sedan arméer utan samlade på sig kunskap och krafter. * Agather gjorde många resor med sitt egna följe världen runt för att införskaffa sig mer och knyta band och kontakter med andra kulturer och speciellt mörkeralviska sådana. * De två blev så småningom Rådsmedlemmar till den krigsherre som slutligen tog kontrollen över hemlandet och staden Yenlu’Sheth. * När Ashathier blev för oklara orsaker utesluten, stannade Agather kvar och förblir i den innersta cirkeln till deras Härskare/Drachau till denna dag. Just nu * *Läromästare och mentor åt Isool. *Planerat och verkliggjort upprättandet av det nya lägret Menlu Yir, vilket är något av ett skötebarn i sig självt. Utseende *Ansikte: Mest iögonfallande är hans tatueringar som täcker hela ansiktet och all synlig del av huden. Är ömsom smala och ömsom tjocka bläckdrag som oftast ifall man har blicken för det, bildar runor i den liljebleka rena huden. De har uppstått magiskt och är av magisk natur och användning. Är såklart därifrån hans "smeknamn" uppstod. Annars är linjerna rena, adliga och raka. En djup käklinje, rak näsa och smala skarpa ögon. Läpparna är väl skulpterade och bär en naturlig lättsam krökning till mungiporna. *Hår: Långt, når som längst ned över höfterna. Hålls oftast mest samlat i en huva över ryggen. Är ömsom svart och ömsom vitt (pga magiutövande x lång tid) vilket han har närmast ansiktet blandat flätat tunt med trådar av olika ädelmetalls-trådar och fria slingor. *Ögon: Ljusgula och oftast varma, vertikala pupiller *Längd: ca 200 cm *Kroppsbyggnad: Sirlig men starkare och tåligare än vad man kan tro, långmusklad * Klädsel: Bär oftast en bläcksvart skrud i siden, delar av silke med djup huva och klockärmar. Broderad i antingen guldfärgad tråd eller blodröd i olika runor längs fållar. En mer diskret överrock i tätt vävd mörkt ylle han använder utanför lägret. Vapen * Khadathkár - Magikerrustning * Khaitan - Magikerskrud * Sin obotliga charm och humor. * Sin pipa och sin stav. * Pengar? Personlighet * Mycket social varelse och trots sin höga ålder verkar han inte ta sig själv på allvar alls. * Extremt ambitiös vilket man inte kan tro om man finner honom sovande över några mjuka kuddar med ett glas vin i handen. * Familjen och Arvet först. * Väldigt intelligent vilket oftast blir blandat in i hans excentriska sida som ofta förvillar folk. * Är inte den man spelar spel med och vinner. * Kallats skoningslös hjärtekrossare under sin tid. Eller bara skoningslös. Befattning och kunskaper *1 av 3 Rådsmedlemmar direkt under deras Härskare/Drachau Kythonas'Ketish; En gammal krigsherre som övertagit området sedan länge på ett eller annat sätt och byggt på ett imperium beläget söderut. För kontinuerligt krig tillsammans med andra mörkeralvshärskare/klaner. Söker expandera området mot andra rasers fall. Eller sprider ut styrkorna för att överta viktiga antingen magiska eller strategiska områden. *Diplomat, politiker. Agather är vida känd i deras rike för just denna talang speciellt. *Lärare/professor nivå. Om än han lämnat Lärosalarna så sitter de gamla takterna i och han älskar att undervisa, speciellt de motvilliga. Tagit på sig den rollen igen i Langtrue bland annat. *Kunnig i de flesta alviska språk, mer eller mindre exakt. Också en del av människors. Viss kunskap om olika alviska riken, även långväga. Lite beroende på hur enkelt eller svårt det är att finna information och skrifter om dem. Är väldigt berest. *'Shobheir' “Övermystiker/över/ärkemagiker” **Ödesmagi, Varpmanipulation, enligt kaos och dess entiteter. Står närmast och djupast i läran av Tzeentch *'Oribhein' "Högadel, renblodig i all respekt" **En titel man förtjänar bland sina fränder, oftast från sina bedrifter och makt man byggt upp. *'Fein' "Adel, högre rank" **En titel man föds in i. Och kan förtjäna från bedrifter, lägre än Oribhein såklart. Fakta * Fullständigt namn: Agather Kuyashin Khadath'non ** Kuyashin, betyder löst höftat och hitte-på; “Demonbärare”, och tillsammans med hans förnamn var egentligen lite av ett skällsord/smeknamn, som han så klart tog till sig som extra namn för sakens skull. * Har 7 barn, med 3 olika fruar! Puh! För den invigde * Så pass gammal att mycket historia är upplevd. * Har många officiella som inofficiella kontakter världen över och ses som väldigt inflytesrik. * Högst fördjupad och engagerad kanal för kaosentiteten Tzzentch - Ödesvävaren, Kaosguden av Magi, Korpguden, den Store Konspiratören. Relaterade Drukh-Eltharin ord * Khadath – Power over life and death, immence potency, the stars, change * Kuyash – Demon * Shobhein – High Sorceress * Agath – Mask Citat "Take this advice kindly dear brother, but you really do need to lighten up." "I'm sure it's just a phase dearest! A teenager-something..." "Fuck... RIGHT OFF! Perverted old goat!!" - Banoth Bekantskaper Familj * Kheitair Khadath'non, äldste son, även kallad “faders problem” och förste arvtagare * Darondh Khadath'non, äldsta dotter, ögonsten och första arvtagerska * Ashathier Elthrak Khadath'non, äldre bror * Kargan Ganth’ok, första Fru, a.k.a Draken. Fränder och kollegor * Banoth Kelár, underordnad härförare * Sarathoz Ma’zara, fd lärling * Kzer Gedeos, ung krigare * Khae'arh da Kuroukhar, underordnad kapten * Dervla, lojal vän till dottern och värdefull undersåte * Deken, allierad och god vän * Kynah, fantasibekant * Isool, lärling och mycket lovande magiker * Ataan, krigare * Atsar, vad-gör-han-egentligen-krigare Flora och Fauna * Saagi Roivhiska‎, en sådan bestämd ung fröken Soundtrack och bilder Spotifylista Anslagstavla på Pinterest han delar med äldre bror, fruar etc. Category:Karaktärer Category:Moriquende Category:Magiker Category:Adel